Ali's Diary - The Jenna Thing
by ellaswedenxoxo
Summary: This is just something i'm working on. This is just simple Diary entries, from special days in her life. Read & Review pleace! It's ALWAYS very appreciated! Not the best at english, please be open-minded. Rated T for language.


**Alisons Diary- The Jenna Thing**

A/N: Hi guys! I just wanted to do a little One-Shot for you guys :) I don't know what you will think about it, please tell me what you think! And I really tried my best to make it really feel like it's Alison who wrote it. And I hoped I did good :)

Please review, and tell , me if you would like me to continue this. Love!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or the characters in this fanfic.

All the credit goes to Sara Shepard and Marlene King. Thanks!

Dear Diary, as this always begins with; Today was crazy. Like really crazy.

I'll tell you all about it. It beginned when we was in Em's house. We all had fun, dressed up and traded clothes with eachother. My blouse that Hanna gave me is so cute! And little poor Hefty Hanna didn't fit in it anymore. I even showed her how to loose weight, but she refused to do it. It's pretty disgusting, so no, Diary; I won't tell you at all. But anyways, proper little Spence; the bitch that's in love with Ian, told us that she saw Toby Cavanaugh, or just his nickname: "Freak", peep into Em's window, watching us change clothes and get undressed. Really Spence? You expect me to believe that?Oh, your poor thingy! But I relly just decided to play along. And that step-bitch he haves, ugh... Shes a slut. Nothing less than a slut. But ALOT more. I really don't do lists, but If I would, hers would be full with so much nastyness! OMG, I just fade away. Forgot what I was going to tell you, LOL! But anyways; Spencer tells us that we really should prank the Freak, to scare him off. Killer, or Emily as her real name is, and Hefty Hanna both think it's a bad idea. I don't know about Aria, that wierdo just dosen't know what she want's. And I won't say anything, because if I would, she would go home crying. And I need all of them now. It won't be any prank without all of us. I just love how I just can pull the strings, and stuff like that. They're just like puppets. They just can't say no, and they'll do anything that I want them to do. I just push them over the edge, but I really; to be honest, love them sometimes. But it feels like Spencer dosen't love me as much anymore. But I will find something out, like making her feel special again, or just by simply blackmailing her. Haha! That's another thing that I love about this. Aria, Hanna and Emily finally gives in, and I put in a little "Yes", just like the innocent girl I am. Huh, that's true. We wen't outside, and walked over to The Freak's backyard. Good thing that Loser Mona wasen't here, because if she was, she would try to follow me around ALL THE TIME! I mean, I am faboulus, but it's scary having a loser watch over you all the time. Or not scary, just wierd. She's the little 'Not It', as we says. Just a little funny thing between me and the girls, that of course; I started. Spencer brought a lighter with her and wen't in under Toby,s tree house. And from where I stood, OMG! Jenna and Toby sitting in a tree? Having... sex? Oh my gosh, that's disturbing, so disturbing. Good thing the girls didn't see anything, they were to busy keeping they eye at Spencer. Now I really know how big of a whore Jenna is...

The other girls, exept from me and Spence, wanted to go home, but Spence refused to let them go home. Spencer scores 2 points! Spencer lights the stink bomb, and all of the girls exept fromme (of course!) put their fingers in their ears. Huh, cowards. A very loud BOOM! echoes, and a girl, or Jenna to be more specific screams very loud; that bitch! I hear a ringing in both of my ears for about 20 seconds, and then Spencer tells us to get out of here. All of us runs away before the fire fighters, the police gets here. But we see Jenna getting out of the Garage by Toby. Ugh, they make me wanna throw up. When we get out on the road, Spencer goes to talk to The Freak, that's standing on the other side of the road. Before she leaves, she tells all of us to stay here. Yeah... Sure, that's so gonna happened! I hear her blackmailing Toby, and thea we all leaves. I got what I wanted, and now I wan't someathing else. There's always something that I want, trust me, bitches!


End file.
